Love Ennemy
by Ai-sama-neko
Summary: A Fairy Tail, un lycée connu pour les nombreuses activités qu'elle propose, deux groupes font extra-populaire font la loi: le premier dirigée par Lucy, une jeune blonde sexy au fort caractère et le second par Natsu, un badboy coureur de jupon. Ces deux groupes se détestent, ce haïssent! Mais... Est-ce que l'amour pourrait exister entre eux? - résumé très court :3 - NaLu, OCC
1. Chapitre 1: Mise en place et commenceme

**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de début de chapitre: **Bonjour - ou bonsoir - à tous =D Voili voilu voilou une nouvelle fanfic don j'ai déjà écrit les trois premiers chapitre et que j'avais envie de posté maintenant, pour commencer la semaine NaLu en beauté :'3 Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, à part que ce chapitre est plus une introduction qu'autre chose, donc bonne lecture =D

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

Ce matin, Lucy n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Tout simplement aucune. La raison? Simple, nous étions en Septembre et les cours venaient de reprendre i peine deux semaines. C'est avec nonchalance que la jeune blonde sortie de son lit douillet et chaud pour se préparer à aller au le lieu tant détester. En plus, elle allait revoir **cet** idiot! Elle avait été bien tranquille durant les deux mois qu'avaient été les vacances à ne pas entendre ses sarcasmes quotidiens et insultes... Surtout qu'il avait fallu qu'il soit dans sa classe, tout comme depuis qu'elle était entrée à Fairy Tail! Cette année s'apprêtait donc à être un cauchemar, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à qu'elle soit aussi remplit de surprise...

La blonde se tenait à présent devant «ce» lieu. Voilà, le très célèbre bâtiment de Fairy Tail, faisant à la fois collège et lycée. Pourtant elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas vouloir y aller: c'était un des plus grands lycées (ou collèges, au choix) de tout Magnolia, connu pour l'ambiance familière qui y régnait ainsi que les nombreuses activités et sorties qu'il proposait. Malgré tout cela, et qu'elle avait dû faire maints et maints efforts pour y entrer, elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller: ça restait un lieu de travail. Un lieu où elle pouvait retrouver ses amis, certes, mais principalement un lieu de travail. Elle respira un bon coup, profitant de ses derniers instants de liberté jusqu'à la fin de la journée, avant de traverser la grande porte du bâtiment. Une fois entrée, elle tomba sur la très grande cour qui lui était si familière et la parcouru à la recherche de visages amicales. Le sien s'illumina lorsqu'elle reconnue une petite tête bleu qui lisait tranquillement un livre assise sur un banc. S'empressant de la rejoindre, Lucy l'interpella:

- Hey! Levy!

La bleu leva la tête, légèrement surprise par cette voix qui venait de la tirer de sa lecture, puis fit un grand sourire à la vue de sa meilleure amie.

- Lucy! Tu es en avance aujourd'hui, ça ne te ressembles pas!  
- ... Je sais... Mais je serais bien restée dans mon lit figure toi!..  
- Allons Lu-chan, on vient à peine de reprendre les cours et tu en as déjà marre... C'est pas très sérieux! Surtout que j'ai remarqué que tes notes avaient un peu chuté l'an dernier, et si tu ne veux pas redoubler comme Mira-chan, il faudra que tu te mettes à travailler sérieusement pour passer ta seconde haut la main!

- Heu... Quoi?... demanda le rat-de-bibliothèque, face au visage de son ami qui, nous pouvons le dire, était plus ou moins blasé.  
- Nan, c'est juste que j'ai cru entendre le discours de début d'année du directeur...  
- Alors comme ça tes notes ont baissé, blondie? demanda une voix arrogante provenant de derrière le dos de «Blondie».

Cette dernière se retourna, sachant d'avance à qui appartenait cette voix détestable, et ne fut pas surprise de croiser des yeux onyx arrogants.

- Ho! Toi tu te tais la touffe rose, j't'ai pas sonnée!  
- Mais c'est qu'on est de mauvaise humeur apparemment... répliqua la «touffe rose» avec un sourire au coin qui le rendait terriblement sexy.  
- Mais qui ne serait pas de mauvaise humeur après avoir vu ton visage, Dragneel?!  
- Eh ben... Les gens normaux, comme par exemple 99% des filles de notre beau lycée. Mais de toute façon tu n'es pas normale toi, donc tu peux pas comprendre.  
- Espèce de...!

**D****R****I****I****I****I****I****I****I****N****G** (nda: le sons de m*rde :3)

- T'as de la chance que la sonnerie m'ait interrompue Dragneel, ça sera pas tous les jours comme ça!..  
- Bouh, je tremble de peur!.. ironisa-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre son groupe.

Natsu Dragneel, l'ennemi juré de Lucy. Ce type, sarcastique, arrogant, prétentieux, égocentrique, égoïste, idiot, méchant, pervers, méprisant, un vrai bad boy. Ah, sans compté que toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds, pour son plus grand bonheur puisqu'il avait déjà couché avec la moitié - au moins - des filles du lycée... Un vrai coureur de jupon et briseur de cœur, quoi! Lucy le détestait, depuis le jour où elle était arrivée ici... Il l'avait ridiculisé en publique, le salaut!, Elle l'a détesté, haï de toute son âme! Et sa haine ne faisait qu'accroître au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Sortant de ses pensées, la blonde se dirigea vers la salle de classe où l'attendaient certainement toutes ses amies, eh puis bien que très sympathique, son prof d'Histoire n'allait certainement pas accepter un nouveau retard. Apparemment, Levy était partit durant leur «petite» dispute quotidienne, ce qui l'obligeait à faire le chemin seule. Soupirant d'épuisement, elle ouvrit la porte de sa classe pour tomber sur un vieil homme barbue, le professeur en question.

- Eh bien Lucy, nous ne sommes que Lundi matin et tu trouves déjà le moyen de te mettre en retard... Même Natsu est arrivé à l'heure, c'est pour te dire!  
- Excusez-moi Seirei-ô, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je n'ai pas entendu la cloche sonnée... s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire désolé, en mentant à moitié.

- Bien, vas t'assoir à ta place.

Lucy prit donc place à côté de Lisanna et écouta d'une oreille distraite le récit que racontait leur vieux professeur, autrement dit Seirei-ô. Il fallait dire que l'histoire de Clover, qui n'était qu'une ville secondaire dans Fiore, ne l'intéressait que très peu.

**XXX**

Les filles marchaient dans le couloir d'un pas imposant et décidé. La plupart des élèves s'écartaient à leur passage, de peur d'être confronté à ce groupe redoutable. Pourtant, elles pouvaient être très sympathiques et gentilles, mais c'est juste qu'il ne fallait pas les mettre en colère: c'était un des deux groupes le plus populaire de tout Fairy Tail. Un groupe uniquement composé de fille, et ayant pour tête la blonde la plus sexy et connue de tous, Lucy Heartfilia. Le reste étant ses amies les plus proches: Levy, Lisanna, Mirajane - qui se trouvait dans leur classe pas défaut d'avoir redoublée sa 6ème, Juvia et Erza, cette dernière étant la redoutable déléguée de classe. L'autre groupe extra-populaire était, quant à lui, uniquement composé de garçon - au plus grand bonheur de certaines filles - et avait comme commandant... Natsu Dragneel, beau, sexy, arrogant, et parfait était le point de vue de la plupart d'entre elles. Il était accompagné de Grey, son meilleur ennemi, Gajeel, Gerarld et Luxus, bien que ces deux derniers étaient une classe au-dessus que tous les autres, et Fried, le fanatique de Luxus.  
Pour conclure: ces deux groupes se détestaient et ferraient tout pour nuire l'autre.  
Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons: les six jeunes filles marchèrent jusqu'à la cour pour s'avachir dans l'herbe fraiche, et papotèrent de tout et rien, comme à leur habitude.

- Et toi, Lucy, tu as quelqu'un en vue ces temps-ci? demanda Mirajane avec un sourire plein de malice.

La jeune blonde réfléchis plusieurs secondes avant de lui adresser un sourire désolé:

- Non Mira, je sais que ces derniers temps tu es en manque de mettre les gens en couple, mais aucun garçon me plait. Désolé...  
- Pourtant tu devrais pas avoir de mal à en trouver, vu que tu es une jolie fille... Mais tu me le diras lorsque tu auras quelqu'un en vue, hein? Hein?! HEIN?!  
- Euh... Je crois pas, non...  
- Pourquoi?.. Tu ne me fais pas confiance c'est ça?! s'écria Mira en faisant semblant de pleurer.  
- M-Mira, ne pleures pas, je crois qu'elle ne voudra juste pas que tu t'impliques dans ses histoires de cœur, c'est tout... essaya de la consoler Levy.  
- Et toi Levy, t'as quelqu'un en vus?! Se ressaisit Mira avec un regard à faire peur.  
- Euh... Non...  
- Mais vous n'avez aucune vie sentimentale ou quoi?!  
- Non. répondirent en cœur toutes les filles, à l'exception de Mira.

Cette dernière poussa un soupir, amplement déçue. Erza allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits provenir de quelques mètres plus loin. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'«ils» les interrompent toujours lorsqu'elles étaient bien tranquilles, et en particulier «lui» avec toutes ses fan-girls.

- Natsu-sama! s'écria une jeune fille aux cheveux vert, s'il vous plaît, ayez un rendez-vous avec moi!  
- Nan, j'avais demandé avant toi! s'écria une autre.  
- Natsuuuu-kun, je t'aime tant!

En effet, un attroupement de filles s'étaient réuni autour d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux rose.

- Allons allons, il y en aura pour tout le monde. dit-il avec un sourire sexy.  
- Moi la première! Natsu-sama, quand pourrais-je avoir un rendez-vous avec toi?!

Le centre de toute cette agitation sortit un petit carnet noir froissé et légèrement déchiré, avant de l'ouvrir et de farfouiller à l'intérieur - cherchant apparemment quelque chose - avant de marmonner:

- Alors, ce soir je suis avec Karen, demain cherry, dans une semaine Minerva et Flare... Je crois que je ne pourrais pas te prendre avant deux semaines, désolé Angel... fit-il avec un sourire faussement désolé.  
- Je prends!  
- Non euh! Je veux d'abord!

Lucy sourira d'exaspération devant ce tableau qui se répétait jour après jour, à croire que ces p*tes ne s'en lassaient jamais! Elle se demandait sincèrement comment on pouvait aimer un type pareil! Il n'était ni gentil ou serviable, et en plus il se foutait publiquement de la gueule des filles avec qui il couchait! Si elle pouvait, elle le tuerait tellement elle le détestait.  
C'est dans un soupire qu'elle regagna sa classe, la récréation étant fini. Mais le pire était que dans une heure, juste avant de manger, elle avait français! Ce n'ai pas qu'elle détestait cette matière - loin de là - mais plutôt qu'elle n'appréciait pas le voisin avec qui la prof l'avait mise... Elle ne l'appréciait pas du tout, du tout, du tout même!

**XXX**

Elle attendait impatiemment la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin du cours. Ce dernier venait de commencer i peine dix minutes et elle en avait déjà marre à cause de... de lui! Cet imbécile aux cheveux roses qui jouait avec son crayon à papier! En plus il donnait des coups dans la table, elle était sûr qu'il le faisait exprès pour l'énerver... Rapidement, elle lui saisit son crayon qu'elle brisa d'une main.

- Eh, mais qu'est-ce qu'tu fou, Heartfilia! Chuchota Natsu, pour ne pas alerter la prof.  
- J'essaie juste d'écouter le cours, figure toi!  
- Pff... Que tu l'écoutes ou pas ça changera rien, tu sais, t'auras quand même des notes merd- AAAH!  
- Dragneel, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de crier en plein cours? demanda l'enseignante à la longue chevelure verte.  
- Mais, Mme. Connel, c'est pas ma faute! J'étais tranquillement en train d'écouter votre magnifique cours lorsque Heartfilia m'a rageusement marché sur le pied pour je ne sais quelle raison!  
- Je passe pour cette fois... Mlle Heartfilia, veillez faire attention à vos mouvements, vous blessez votre voisin.  
- Mais c'est lui! Il arrête pas de m'énerver pendant le cours!  
- C'est totalement faux! Puisque j'écoutais votre cours madame, je n'aurais pas pu l'embêter!  
- C'est n'importe quoi! Il y a une minute à peine il jouait avec son crayon!  
- Je ne jouais pas avec! T'as des hallucinations Heartfilia!  
- Ah ouai? T'es rien qu'un mito d'toute façon, donc per-  
- Silence! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous calmer pour qu'on puisse continuer le cours, sinon je serais obligé de vous mettre deux heures de colles à chacun!  
- Oui madame. répondirent-ils en cœur.  
- Bien, donc qu'étais-je en train de dire?..  
- Vous parliez du dernier roman de Kemu Zaleon, madame.  
- Merci, Loki. Donc je disais que ce roman a été écrit lorsque l'auteur était...

Lucy fulminait de rage. Maintenant, elle allait mal être vue par sa prof de Français à cause de lui! Elle essaya désespérément de se calmer, mais il dépassa les bornes lorsqu'il lui chuchota sensuellement à l'oreille: « Alors comme ça, on s'est fait gronder? Olala, la vilaine fille!» S'en fut trop pour elle, et la claque partit.

- Heartfilia! Je vous avais prévenue! Deux heures de colles! Et vous aussi Dagneel!  
- Mais j'ai rien fait madame!  
- Bien sûr, et vous allez me dire qu'elle vous a tapé uniquement pour le plaisir?  
- Bah oui. répondit Natsu, comme si c'était évident.  
- Je m'en fiche, à vrai dire, je ne veux même pas savoir! Vous êtes tous les deux collés le Mardi de la semaine prochaine deux heures!  
- Bien madame. répondit sagement Lucy.

Elle lança un dernier regard haineux à Natsu avant de se re-concentrer sur le cours.

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de fin de chapitre: **Alors? Comment vous le trouvez? °° Bien, pas bien, je dois mettre la suite? Bref, laissez moi vos commentaire, j'y répond toujours :D Et plus j'en aurais, plus je mettrais la suite rapidement °^°

A la prochaine~ :3


	2. Chapitre 2: Petit boulot

**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de début de chapitre: **Bonjour :D Vous allez bien? Ouiiii, j'aurais du mettre le chapitre 2 plus tôt, mais à chaque fois que je me disais "je vais le faire èwé" et bah j'avais la flemme uwu Bref, bonne lecture =D

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

Mathématiques. Voilà un cours que Lucy n'aimait pas. Pas du tout, même ! Elle n'y comprenait rien, tous ces chiffres et lettres qu'il fallait additionner, multiplier, soustraire, diviser, comparer… C'était bien trop compliquer et incompréhensible pour elle ! Et sa voisine de table ne l'aidait en rien : Levy était une femme aussi littéraire qu'elle, donc complétement perdue dans les matières mathématiques. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que cette dernière ne réussissait pas, au contraire, elle avait même obtenue 14 l'année précédente comparé à la belle blonde qui n'avait même pas eut la moyenne… Elle souffla de frustration, ce qui n'échappa pas à Arzak Connel, le prof de math qui avait pour épouse Mme Briska Cornnel, la prof de français :

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Mlle Heartfilia ?

- N-Non, rien !

- Très bien ! Alors vous pourrez nous résoudre ce petit problème.

- Ah…

Lucy se leva de sa place et se dirigea vers le tableau noir remplit de ces chiffres et lettres qu'elle détestait tant. Entreprenant de remplir le problème donné par son professeur, elle saisit une craie blanche qu'elle guida hésitante vers l'espace laissé vide.

- Allons Lucy, c'est un des plus faciles pourtant ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'arrives pas à le résoudre ? demanda le professeur, perplexe.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, monsieur ! Vu comme elle est bête ! Insulta à voix haute un jeune homme assis au milieu de la salle.

- M. Dragneel, je vous prie de laisser vos querelles amoureuses en dehors des heures de cours !

- Qui ? Elle et moi ? C'est une blague j'espère ?!

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Dragneel, je ne serais jamais avec un abruti de ce genre, je suis bien trop intelligente par rapport à lui !

- Bien trop intelligente ? Laisse-moi rire ! T'arrives même pas à résoudre ce petit problème de rien du tout, et tu te dis intelligente ?

- Tu sais Dragneel, c'est pas parce que j'arrives pas à faire ce truc que je suis pas intelligente, c'est justement toi qui es trop stupide pour t'en rendre compte !

- ouuh, j'ai peur, j'ai mis Heartfilia en colère !

- Stop ! Je vous ai dit de laisser vos histoires de couple en dehors des cours ! Alors maintenant vous allez vous taire et travaillez c'est claire ? !

- Mais monsieur je ne suis pas amoureuse de-

- Mlle Heartfilia, n'ai-je pas été claire ? Et puis si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous prenne pour un couple, n'agissez pas comme !

- Oui monsieur. Répondit sagement Lucy

- Pff… Ouai, c'est bon... Râla Natsu à son tour.

- Bien, dans ce cas nous pouvons normalement reprendre le cours. Donc heartfilia, pouvez-vous résoudre ce problème ou non ?

- Non monsieur, je suis désolée…

- Bien, quelqu'un peut le résoudre à sa place ?

**XXX**

Voilà, elle venait une fois de plus de se faire ridiculiser devant tous. Tout cela n'était pas bon pour sa réputation… Heureusement pour elle, le cours de Math toucha à sa fin. Plus qu'une heure de cours avant la récré et deux heures de cours au total avant la sortie. Saisissant ses affaires d'une main, elle se dirigea vers le laboratoire où se déroulerait le prochain cours, en compagnies de ses amies les plus fidèles. Là encore, elle se trouvait à proximité de cette atroce touffe rose : derrière elle plus précisément. Enfin… Ça pourrait être pire ! Elle ne préférait pas imaginer ce que ça serait si ça aurait été l'inverse : Natsu + place derrière elle = produits chimiques déversés dans sa chemise~ Ca s'était une des additions qu'elle pouvait faire sans même réfléchir… Donc, comme il a été dit plus tôt, elle pénétra dans la salle de classe entièrement blanche avant de s'assoir à sa place, entre ce dragueur de Loki et une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs nommée Yukino. Le cours allait débuter, mais avant cela Erza – qui, je vous le rappelle, était la déléguée de classe – demanda au professeur qui n'était autre que Macao, si elle pouvait distribuer des feuilles qu'on lui avait chargé de remettre à chaque élève de la classe. Un brouhaha apparut, chacun se demandant de quoi pouvait-il s'agir. Leurs questions ne restèrent pas sans réponse puisque sous autorisation de Macao, la rousse se mit à donner à chacun d'entre eux un papier coloré sur lequel était marqué en gros « Voyage Scolaire ! » Du coup, des rires et cris de joies se firent entendre un peu partout dans la salle, et Lucy ne put elle-même retenir un léger gloussement à la suite de cette heureuse nouvelle… Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Loki lui sorte :

- N'est-ce pas merveilleux princesse ? Nous allons pouvoir passer du temps ensemble !

- A mon avis les chambres ne sont pas mixes tu sais. Lui répondis-t-elle avec un air déconcerté.

- Oooh ! Quelle tragédie ! Ce n'est pas humain !

- C'est toi qui es pas humain….

Les vives discutions des élèves furent interrompues par Macao tapant dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention, faisant regagné le silence dans la salle.

- Bien, vous discuterez de tout ça à la récréation, mais maintenant c'est l'heure d'étudier.

- Oui monsieur… répondirent les élèves en cœur, bien qu'avec très peu de motivation.

- Alors, oui, j'espère que vous avez tous bien fait vos devoirs, car comme je vous l'avez dit Vendredi, nous allons étudier la théorie aujourd'hui…

Lucy afficha une moue, pour être bon en physique il fallait être bon en mathématiques. Donc s'était encore une matière dans laquelle elle était nulle… Elle plia le papier annonçant le voyage et le « rangea » dans son sac avant de se concentrer un maximum sur le cours, essayant de retenir le plus d'information possible.

Dans deux minutes sonnait la fin du cours. 1min59. 1min 58. 1min57. 1min56. Roooh, lucy était sûre que le temps faisait exprès de passer aussi lentement ! Voilà déjà bien longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné d'écouter cet ennuyeux cours au formules incompréhensibles, bien trop compliqué pour elle. En plus elle voyait rien avec les cheveux roses qui se dressaient comme des pics de cet imbécile de Natsu ! Si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait bien coupé ! D'ailleurs… C'était pas mal comme idée, ça, un jour 'faudrait qu'elle essai. Bref, pour l'instant le prof leur donnait les devoir à faire pour le prochain cours avant d'enfin les libérer, et ce n'est pas la blonde qui allait s'en plaindre. Se ruant dans la cours, la jeune fille se dépêcha de rejoindre l'arbre qui LEUR était spécialement réservé, à elle et sa bande. Elle fut aussitôt rejoint de ses amie, et commencèrent une discussion sur le papier qu'elles avaient précédemment reçus. Lucy, farfouillant dans son sac à la recherche de ce dernier, laissa échapper quelques insultes dut à l'énervement que causait sa perte « Saloperie… Putain, où-est-ce que je l'ai mis ?! ». Continuant à chercher dans chacune de ses poches, elle discerna la feuille glissée dans son classeur de français.

- Ah, la voilà ! s'écria-t-elle sur un air enjoué.

- Peut être que si tu rangeais tes affaires ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, Lu-chan. Lui fit remarquer Levy.

- Rooh, c'est bon ! Tout le monde n'est pas aussi bien soigneuse que toi, tu sais. Marmonna-t-elle en dépliant la feuille.

C'est dans un sourire qu'elle lut à voix haute, s'adressant aux filles :

« VOYAGES SCOLAIRE !

Nous vous informons, chers élèves, qu'un voyages scolaire est programmé du 11 au 23 Mars à Harujion, ou se dérouleras maintes activités tournant autour de la plage ou de lieux historiques. Le voyage est exclusivement financé par l'établissement, mais du matériels sera essentiel à apporter (voir au dos). Nous partirons le Lundi 13 Mars à 6h devant l'établissement et reviendrons le Samedi 27 mars à 18h à la gare de Magnolia. Pour plus d'information, veuillez consulter le site web de Fairy Tail ou demander à l'accueil. Veillez nous remettre le circulaire ci-dessous remplit avant le 17 Octobre pour confirmer votre présence. »

- Yaaaa ! Deux semaines à Harujoin, où fait tout le temps chaud, ça va être trooop génial ! Vous imaginez tous les beaux gosses qu'il va y avoir ! s'écria Mirajane en bavant presque.

- Ouii, et je veux partager ma chambre avec Lucy ! s'écria Lisanna en prenant dans ses bras cette dernière.

- Ok, moi ça me va ! répondit-elle.

Sortant de leur petits coins, elles décidèrent de partir en direction de l'accueil, désireuse de connaitre plus de choses au sujet de ce voyage. Mais voilà, leur chemin croisa celui de personnes indésirable…

- Hé ! heartfilia, pourquoi tu ramènes ton gros cul ici ?!

- Rien qui regarde ton p'tit cervaeau, Dragneel, don occupe toit de ce qui te regarde.

… La bande d'un certain garçon…

- Laisse Natsu, tu vois bien que ses pouffiasses sont occupées ! Ricana un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un bleu presque noir.

- « Pouffiasses ? » Comment t'oses nous parler comme ça ? Sales bolosses ! s'écria la bleue.

- Et toi ? T'as pas peur de parler aux gens comme ça ? T'es tellement petite qu'on dirait une crevette ! En rajouta un autre au style punk.

- Laisse tomber Levy, ils sont cons ils sont cons que veux-tu ?..

- Eh, toi la Strauss, ch'te permets pas de parler de nous comme ça !

- Excuse moi blondinet, mais je fais que dire la vérité !

Et comme tous les jours (ou presque !) depuis plusieurs année, les deux groupes commencèrent à se disputer, d'abord doucement puis ensuite avec des propos plus vulgaires et irritants, attirants souvent l'œil de curieux qui se lançaient même des paris sur comment ça allait se finir.

- Nan mais z'êtes trop des putes t'façon alors allez tout de suite vous faire enculer ! Sales chiennes !

- Wowo, mon p'tit alors là tu vas te calmer d'accord ? C'est pas parce que t'es un connard que tu doi-

DRIIIIIIING

- Pff… On s'reverra !

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils se séparèrent. Encore aujourd'hui ça allait, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'utiliser les mains et les pieds…. Sur le chemin de classe où se déroulerait le prochain cours, Mira laissa échapper cela :

- Les filles… Promettez-moi que vous ne sortirez jamais avec un de ces mecs ! Ils sont vraiment trop… exécrables !

- t'en fais pas Mira, ça risque pas vu comment ils sont !

- Mais sinon, dépêchez-vous de trouver un type bien et d'avoir une vie sentimentale, sinon vous finirez vieille fille ! ordonna-t-elle avec des éclairs à la place des yeux.

**XXX**

Lucy était tranquillement installée sur son canapé au ton caramel, un journal à la main. Anxieuse, elle se mordit la lève inferieur et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule sur le mur d'à côté : déjà six heure. Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle pense à faire ses devoirs mais pour l'instant, elle avait plus important : Il fallait qu'elle se trouve un petit boulot ! Pas qu'elle était en difficulté financière, mais elle allait bientôt l'être si elle ne trouvait rien… Etant émancipée, elle vivait toute seule et donc gérait et gagnait de l'argent elle-même, ce qui n'était pas une chose facile. Fixant intensément les pages de son magazine, elle priait intérieurement pour en trouver un rapidement et enviait à ce moment tous les adolescents de son âge étant logés et nourris gratuitement pas de gentils parents bien veillant. Se grattant la tête avec son stylo, elle parcourait maintenant toutes les propositions de travail à mi-temps, regardant surtout les horaires ainsi que le salaire. Ne trouvant rien, elle froissa le journal en laissant échapper un « Nyaaah ! » d'énervement. Cela faisait depuis la rentrée qu'elle en cherchait un, car la boutique dans laquelle elle travaillait l'année dernière avait fermé, la gérante avait pris sa retraite. Elle saisit la tasse de thé posé sur la table basse devant elle, buvant une gorgée du doux breuvage pour se calmer avant que ses yeux ne se pose par pure hasard sur une petite annonce qu'elle n'avait précédemment pas vue : « Serveuse au café « Love and Lucky » lundi soir de 17h à 20h30, un mercredi sur deux de 15h à 19h, jeudi de 19h à 22h et le premier samedi du mois de 9h à 15h30 » C'était pas mal… Pas mal du tout, même. Entre deux et quatre jour de travail par semaine, et en plus, le salaire était pile ce qu'il lui fallait ! Le loyer du petit appartement qu'elle louait était de 6000 joyaux par mois, et là, le salaire était de 8000 joyaux. Avec ça, elle pourrait payer son loyer, s'acheter à manger et des affaires de classes et c'est tout. Mais c'était déjà bien pour le peu de travail qu'elle allait faire. C'était souriante qu'elle se leva de son canapé, et sortit de son appartement pour aller accepter l'offre. Son appartement était tout simple : uniquement composé d'un salon, d'une chambre, d'une toute petite cuisine et d'une salle de bain qui faisait aussi toilette. Elle habitait au deuxième étage… d'un appartement qui ne faisait que deux étages. Elle descendit donc les escaliers situés à l'extérieur du bâtiment et entreprit de se rendre au café où elle travaillerait prochainement. Le café en question ne se trouvait qu'à une vingtaine de minutes du lycée, une bonne chose car le lundi, elle n'avait qu'une demi-heure entre la fin des cours et le début du travail au café. Elle arriva enfin à « Love and Lucky » et put rencontrer la patronne. Une jeune femme qui devait dépasser de peu la vingtaine aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux mauves, ainsi qu'à l'allure douce et généreuse.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-elle en un sourit chaleureux.

- Je viens pour le travail. Sourit en retour la blonde.

- Oh ? Vraiment ? Une belle femme que vous veux travailler ici ?

- Euh… Oui. Mais ne me vous-voyez pas s'il vous plait, ça me rend mal à l'aise…

- Je vois, je me nomme Aceto et je suis la fille de la patronne, mais en général c'est moi qui gère le café.

- Et moi je suis Lucy, je suis lycéenne à Fairy Tail.

- Oh, Fairy Tail ? je vois. Dans ce cas tu es la bienvenue ici, Lucy. Tu pourras commencer ton travail à partir de la semaine prochaine. Par contre j'ai un petit formulaire à te faire remplir avant.

Une fois le formulaire remplit, la jeune blonde put rentrer chez elle, soulagé que tout ce soit bien passé. La fille de la patronne semblait vraiment très gentille et elle espérait bientôt la compter dans ses amies. Mais il restait tout de même un très très très léger problème : elle espérait que personne ne la verrait lorsqu'elle serra de service, car sinon sa réputation en prendrait un coup et certains risquaient d'enprofiter… Vous pensez certainement que cette jeune fille nommée Lucy pensait énormément à sa réputation, mais il faut un peu se mettre à sa place : si jamais vous étiez une personne extrêmement populaire et influente dans votre Lycée et qu'on vous surprenait à quelque chose d'assez honteux, qui vous rabaisserait vis-à-vis des autres… Ne serait-ce pas un peu… dommage ?.. C'est avec ces pensée là qu'elle rentra chez elle, prête (ou pas) à commencer ses devoirs.

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de fin de chapitre: **Voilà ^w^ ET NON CE N'EST PAS UN REMAKE DE MAID SAMA c'était soit ça soit Lucy travaillait dans un fast food et je trouvais quand même le café plus classe uou Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à la prochaine ^w^


	3. Chapitre 3: Petites bagarres quotidienne

**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de début de chapitre: **Bonjour bonjour ^^ Alors voilà, je met le troisième chapitre avant de partir une semaine en Sardaigne, spécialement pour vous èwé Bref, comme j'ai pas beaucoup de temps je vais pas m'y attarder et je vous dit bonne lecture ^w^

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

Etendu sur son lit, Mirajane émergea doucement du sommeil, une douce chanson provenant de son réveil. Elle poussa un léger gémissement et tourna sa tête pour constater qu'elle devait se préparer pour aller en cours. Se levant, elle tira les rideaux pour que la lumière du soleil puisse passer dans sa chambre aux tons clairs, constatant que ça allait être une belle journée. C'est donc souriante qu'elle sortit dans le couloir pour rencontrer sa petite sœur encore mal réveillé, ne portant qu'une culotte et un tee-shirt trop grand pour elle en guise de pyjama.

- Bonjour Lisanna, bien dormit ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Mm… Oui Mira-nee.

Elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers le salon, descendant les escaliers de leur grande maison, puis se mirent à déjeuner de tartiner et de chocolats chaud. A peine eurent-elles commencé à déjeuner qu'une jeune femme à la belle chevelure blanche descendit à son tour, habillé d'une tenue digne d'une femme d'affaire et d'un sac à main qui semblait de très grande valeur. Se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, elle sembla soudainement se souvenir de quelque chose et fit marche arrière pour embrasser les deux filles.

- Portez-vous bien pendant mon absence, je rentrerais à Magnolia samedi midi donc je devrais être à la maison vers quinze heure. Mais maintenant je dois vous laisser, mon avions décolle bientôt !

Et de ce pas, elle partit laissant Mirajane et Lisanna seule chez elles. Leurs parents n'étaient pas souvent là, constamment en voyage d'affaire. Le pire était leur père, il ne rentrait que de rares fois par an, et ce n'était que pour quelques jours… Leur mère, elle, essayait de rentrer le plus souvent possible pour s'occuper de leurs filles qui avaient depuis longtemps appris à se débrouiller seules. Mais revenons à nos moutons, une fois le déjeuner terminé, Mirajane débarrassa la table tandis que sa sœur monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Ceci était le quotidien des sœurs Strauss, rien de grandiose ou bien d'inhabituel ! Etant prête, elles quittèrent leur maison aux allures de villa et se dirigèrent à pied vers le lycée, n'habitant pas loin de ce dernier. Il leur fallut à peine dix minutes pour franchir les grandes grilles dorées (qui n'avait d'or que la couleur, on pouvait plutôt parler de fer peint) et pénétrer dans la cour, pour rejoindre leur petit groupe d'ami qui – étrangement- se disputait avec un autre groupe. La plus jeune fronça les sourcils d'une façon à ce qu'on pouvait parfaitement comprendre que ça signifiait « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore à nous faire chier, ces emmerdeur ?! », et se joignit au combat verbal. A cet instant précis, alors que Mira – comme aimait l'appeler ses proches – allait elle-même se joindre à ce clash, elle fut frappée par quelque chose… Ses yeux s'écarquillant, ses pupilles se dilatant, elle en resta bouche-bée. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué avant ?! Pourtant ça semblait désormais tellement évident… Depuis tout ce temp… (nda : A ma relecture je me suis rendue compte que ce passage arrêtait pas de rimer… J'aime pas les rimes dans mes chapitres *pleur*) Depuis tout ce temps, elle était passée à côté de _ça_ ! Elle se maudissait de ne pas l'avoir remarqué… Mais maintenant, tout allait changer, oui _tout_ !.. Un sourire sournois vînt se placer sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux s'assombrirent. Un petit rire effrayant émergea d'elle n'indiquant rien de bon. Elle fixa la scène se déroulant devant elle et remarqua à son plus grand bonheur qu'aujourd'hui précisément, chacun avait son adversaire : Gazeel et Levy, Erza et Gerard, Lisanna et Luxus, Juvia et Grey ainsi que Natsu et Lucy. Bien sûr, il restait Fired qui n'avait aucun « binôme » mais ça, tout le monde s'en foutait et puis s'il voulait se rendre utile, il n'avait qu'à aider et non se contenter d'encourager Luxus.

Mirajane était donc là, planté au milieu de la cours, une aura des plus étrange l'entourant, ses yeux cachés pas ses cheveux et sa bouche déformé en ce qui semblait être un sourire, ne se rendant pas compte que les élèves normaux la regardaient avec peur et évitaient de marcher près d'elle. Elle se trouvait bête sur le coup, hier à peine elle avait bien fait comprendre à ses amies qu'elle ne souhaitait aucunement qu'elles aient des petits copains comme « eux », et désormais elle sautait (littéralement) de joie car finalement, ils allaient si bien ensemble… Bref, pour résumé Mirajane Strauss était de loin la personne la plus étrange du lycée, avec un cerveau tout cassé en guise de partenaire.

La cloche sonna bien vite intimant aux élèves de rejoindre leur classe. La blanche, toujours dans ses rêveries ne vit pas ses amies s'approcher d'elle et eut un sursaut lorsque ces dernières lui parlèrent :

- Euh… Mira, t'es sûr que ça va ?.. Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie parce que là t'as une mine effrayante ?.. lui demanda sa benjamine.

- Non, non, je t'assure que ça va Lisanna ! lui répondit-elle en souriant.

- Vraiment ? Parce que tout à l'heure tu nous a pas rejoints et tu es restée toute seule dans… Euh… Ce qui semblait un délire !.. Essaya de la convaincre la bleue.

- Non, Non, c'est bon, en classe sinon Arzak va encore se mettre en colère, d'ailleurs il faudra que je me renseigne sur sa vie en couple car hier j'ai vu Briska vomir dans les toilettes…

- ARG ! ON A MATHS, C'EST VRAI ! J'ai pas fait mes exercices … Gémit Lucy d'une mine dépitée, semblant sur le point de s'effondrer sur le sol.

- Lu-chan… Tu ne les as encore pas fait ? Tu sais bien que Connel-san a dit que la prochaine fois que tu oubliais il te punirais...

- Je sais…

- C'est pas grave, tu pourras recopier sur moi…  
- Vraiment Levy ? Aah, je t'aime trop, merci !

- Je sais, je sais. Sourie cette dernière.

Arrivé devant la salle de classe en compagnie des autres élèves, elles attendirent patiemment que le professeur leur ouvre la porte. Cela fait, comme à leur quotidien ils prirent place à leur place habituelle, mais quelque chose d'inhabituel se passa…

« PROOOOUT »

Eclat de rire général. La voilà ridiculisée à vie désormais. En effet, la blonde venait de s'assoir normalement sur sa chaise, croyant qu'au moins cet objet-là ne présenterais pas de risque mais apparemment elle s'était trompée. Un « petit rigolo » avait placé un coussin pèteur sur sa chaise… Et ne l'ayant pas vu, elle ne l'avait donc pas évitée ! Morte de honte, elle se releva lentement sous le regard amusé de tous ces camarades, et saisit la cause des rougeurs sur son visage.

- C'EST QUI LE CONNARD QUI A MIS CA SUR MA CHAISE !

Le silence fut général – même le prof se contenta de soupirer et attendit que tout cela se termine – à l'exception de Natsu Dragneel et sa petite bande qui étaient mort de rire, presque en train de se rouler par terre.

- J'AURAIS DU M'EN DOUTER QUE C'ETAIT TOI DRAGNEEL ! TU PERS RIEN POUR ATTENDRE, J'VAIS T'BUTER !

Elle se déplaça à une vitesse fulgurante, et brandit son point pour l'abattre sur le précieux visage de l'imbécile aux cheveux roses, mais malheureusement, le prof fut plus rapide et lui retenu sa main.

- Heartfilia ! Dragneel ! Arrêtez tout de suite ! Vous pouvez vous entretuez, mais pas pendant mon cours !

- Mais monsieur ! Vous avez bien vu que ce conn- cet abrutit a mis un coussin pèteur pour me foutre la honte ! C'est normal que je lui en flanque une !

- Heartfilia, déjà vous parlez plus poliment s'il vous plaît, et ensuite j'allais bien entendu punir ce petit plaisantin, mais vous me voyez contrains de devoir vous aussi vous punir pour violence envers votre camarade !

- Mais je l'ai même pas touché !

- Oui mais vous alliez le faire ! Donc Heartfilia, Dragneel, passez-moi vos cahiers de correspondance !

- Pff… Ca, Dragneel, je te jure que tu me le paieras. Chuchota-t-elle tout en serrant les dents.

- Bien, maintenant que cet incident est clos, je vous prierais de regagner vos places Mlle. Heartfilia que je puisse commencer mon cours.

Elle marmonna des mots tous aussi bien incompréhensibles les uns que les autres en regagnant sa place, préparant déjà sa vengeance contre le salaud qui lui avait fait ça.

**XXX**

La récré… Enfin… Lucy souri sadiquement et se précipita en dehors de la salle, sans se soucier que personne à part elle était encore debout, attendant tous que le professeur finisse de donner les devoirs.

- Monsieur ! Lucy est sortie ! Pourquoi je peux pas, moi ?! Demanda Hibiki, un playboy bien connu auprès des filles (et de certains garçons).

- Ecoute… Lucy est un cas, je peux plus rien faire pour elle. Si tu veux devenir un cancre comme elle, je t'en prie, vas-y tu peux partir !..

Bizarrement, aucun élève ne se leva et tous restèrent tranquillement assis sur leur siège… Et le cours finit tranquillement quelques secondes plus tard. Natsu – s'étant endormis au début du cours – fut réveillé par son « meilleur ennemi » Grey.

- Et, la tête brulée, tu es réveillé ! P'tain, cassons nous d'ici j'ai envie d'aller pisser.

- Tu peux pas le faire seul le glaçon ?! On est pas des gonzesse, si tu veux y aller, vas-y seul ! ET RAHBILLE TOI !

- WAAH ! MERDE, OU SONT MES HABITS ?!

- Natsu, Grey, sortez de la salle, il ne reste plus que vous et j'ai envie de prendre ma pause-café moi !.. Et Grey, s'il te plait, rhabille toi si tu ne veux pas être collé à cause de ton exhibition !

Natsu soupira et regarda son pitoyable ami chercher ses habits partout dans la salle avant d'attraper son sac et de se diriger vers la porte. Marchant dans les couloirs bondés de monde qui se dirigeaient tous dans le même sens, Natsu ne prêta pas attention à une petite blonde au rire machavélique.

« BOOM »

Tous les élèves regardèrent en direction de la provenance de bruit et furent surpris de constater la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux – quoi que pas si surpris que ça venant des deux adolescents :

Lucy tenait fermement la tête de Natsu par les cheveux, ce dernier accroupi à quelques centimètres en face d'un radiateur gémissait lamentablement. Il se leva d'un coup et balaya d'un coup la main de la blonde dans un regard rageur. Les spectateurs furent surpris de constatés, lorsque le rosé se retourna, qu'il avait le nez et le front en sang. Bien sûr, cela arrivait souvent entre ces deux ennemis, mais le choc était toujours en rendez-vous… Même si pour beaucoup cela était distrayant, étant une bonne raison pour faire des paries ou un nouvel évènement à inscrire dans le journal du lycée…

Le rose essuya de sa manche le sang coulant abondamment de son nez laissant une grande trace rouge sur cette dernière, avec de grincer des dents et de lancer d'un air furax :

- NAN MAIS TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI SALE GARCE ?! TU VEUX CREVER, C'EST CA ?

Et d'un coup franc il tenta de lui donner un coup de poing à la tête, mais la jeune femme n'évita que trop facilement, il était prévisible. Il retenta un coup dans le ventre, que cette fois elle ne put qu'éviter de justesse. Essayant de contrer ses coups, elle le griffa à la joue gauche lassant des traces bien visibles mais le roses lui agrippa le bras, la tirant vers lui pour mieux la maitriser. Il lui flanqua un douloureux coup à la joue qui laisserait probablement un bleu dans le future. Ne se laissant pas faire, Lucy tenta de lui foutre sa jambe dans ses bijoux de familles mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et la frappa au ventre la faisant tomber par terre. Gémissant de douleur il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour qu'elle se relève alors que son ennemi lui saisit les cheveux, lui tirant douloureusement. Grognant, elle réussit à lui mordre sa main jusqu'au sang provoquant chez lui un cri de douleur, essayant de dégager au plus vite son membre meurtrit, mais sans succès. Il agrippa donc un de ses bras et lui tordit jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne rouge et y rajouta les ongles pour plus de douleurs.

C'est ainsi qu'un vrai attroupement de tout genre d'élève se trouvait autour des deux combattant, criant, riant, pariant, sautant d'excitation, hurlant des consignes qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête, filmant avec leur portable et toute sorte d'autre choses. Les deux groupes ennemis étaient eux même en train d'encourager leur chef, ne voulant pas interrompre ce combat et prouver leur force en le gagnant… Mais malheureusement, l'inévitable se produit : cet évènement qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel ne pouvait passer inaperçu aux yeux des surveillants et professeurs, et Gildarts vînt bien vite les séparer en leur criant dessus de se calmer. Malgré ses muscles bien visible, l'agressivité des jeunes qui tentaient éperdument de continuer de frapper l'autre lui était difficilement contrôlable, et il dut demander de l'aide à Macao, le prof d'anglais. Il leur fallut ainsi une bonne dizaine de minute pour réussir à les mener chez le directeur, le vieux Macaroff qui traitait ses élèves comme ses enfants et dont la devise était « A Fairy Tail, on est une grande famille ».

Assis en face du vieux, Lucy et Natsu évitaient de croiser leur regard, silencieux, en pansant leurs blessures avec leurs mains. Le monstachu soupira avant de prendre un air plutôt joyeux et de leur lancer sur un ton enthousiasme :

- Lucy ! Natsu ! Ca faisait longtemps que je vous avais pas vu… Depuis Jeudi si je me souviens bien ? Bref, là les jeunes c'est un peu trop, vous essayez de vous entretuez ou quoi ?

- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé ! s'écria Lucy sur la défensive.

- C'est moi ? Nan mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a explosé la tête contre le radiateur espèce de tarée !

- Oui mais en même temps tu l'a cherché Ducon ! Tu pensais que j'allais réagir comment lorsque t'as mis le coussin péteur sur mon siège ?! C'est du niveau CP ce genre de connerie !

- Ouai et bah ça a bien marché pourtant. C'est toi qui es plutôt un peu conne pour pas l'avoir vu !

- Moi ? Conne ? Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?!

- Hum hum… je suis là je vous signale. Fit remarquer Macaroff.

- Mais monsieur ! Il faut vraiment que vous pensiez à renvoyer Natsu, il est vraiment insupportable et sans lui Fairy Tail fonctionnerait beaucoup mieux !

- Tu crois pas que c'est toi plutôt le problème blondie ? En plus tu alourdies la moyenne de classes avec les notes que t'as !

- Parce que tu te crois intelligent peut-être ? Laisse-moi r-

- HUM HUM. Bien, où sont vos carnets de correspondance les jeunes pour qu'on règle ça au plus vite ?

- C'est Macao qui les a. déclara la blonde d'un ton neutre.

- Tiens donc, c'est étonnant. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Cet abrutit a placé un coussin péteur sur mon siège, et comme toute personne normale, j'ai voulu le tuer.

- Je vois… Donc je demanderais de me les passer pour vous mettre quatre heures de colles disons… un Samedi matin ?

Lucy réfléchit : elle travaillait le premier Samedi du mois, or ce samedi-là nous étions le troisième… C'était bon, elle eut de la chance. Il faudrait sérieusement qu'elle fasse en sorte de ne pas avoir d'heures de colles durant ses horaires de travail, où tout risquait de se compliquer.

- Très bien. Soupira-t-elle.

- On te demandait pas ton avis, blondie.

- Le tien non plus, pinky.

- Mais moi j'ai rien dit.

- S'il vous plait ! Donc oui, apparemment vous semblez plus au moins… en mauvais état. Déclara-t-il en fixant l'apparence des lycéens devant lui.

En effet, la blessure au front de Natsu ainsi que son nez saignaient toujours, une trace de griffure était apparente sur sa joue gauche, on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs morsures profondes à sa main droite, l'empêchant probablement d'écrire. Et ça ne s'arrêtait pas là ! On pouvait voir la trace d'ongles sur sa nuque, deux petits bleus à côté de son œil, son uniforme était entièrement froncé et sa chemise légèrement déchiré.

Quant à Lucy, un énorme bleu était apparent sur sa joue gauche ainsi que qu'au haut de son crâne, sa bouche légèrement ensanglantée, la manche droite de sa chemise complètement déchirée laissait entrevoir sa peau rougit ou trainait des griffures et multitudes de bleus. Ses avant-jambes laissées à découvert pas sa jupe étaient emplit d'hématome et elle se tenait le ventre, la douleur des coups de point que lui avait donné le rosé étant toujours présente.

- Donc, reprit le directeur, j'imagine que vous ne pouvez pas continuer les cours comme ça… Je vous autorise donc exceptionnellement à rentrer chez vous.

Le cerveau des lycéens faillit sauter. Ils pouvaient… rentrer chez eux ?.. C'est bien ce qu'il venait de dire ?.. Et pouvait rentrer chez eux après une heure de cours seulement ?! Mais, c'était un miracle, sortez le champagne, il faut fêter ça ! On pouvait très distinctement observer la joie pétillant dans leur pupille, mais bien sûr, cela était trop beau pour être vrai… Il fallait un « Mais ».

- Je souligne le « exceptionnellement », c'est uniquement car vous en semblez pas en mesure d'étudier et la prochaine fois que vous vous battez, et même si votre état est encore plus pitoyable que maintenant, vous devrez vous contenter d'un passage à l'infirmerie et c'est tout. Mais, vu l'état pitoyable de Lucy qui l'empêcherait de se défendre si jamais elle se faisait agresser et ses nombreux bleus aux jambes l'empêchant de marcher vite, je veux que toi, Natsu, tu la raccompagnes.

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de fin de chapitre: **Voilà voilà, laissez-moi un p'tit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous espérez voir dans les prochains chapitre :D Par contre je ne pourrais vous répondre que la semaine prochaine

Bref, j'organise un petit jeu: si vous avez fait un com de plus de 70 mots (ça doit faire trois-quatre lignes complètes :3), vous pouvez me donner un mot (c'omporte lequel, un objet, une maladie, un adjectif...) que je serais obligé de placer dans le prochain chapitre :3

Voilà, à la prochaine :D


	4. Chapitre 4: Une baignade dans la rivière

**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de début de chapitre: **Bonjour ^^ Alors j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre :D Vos mots m'ont posé beaucoup de problème T.T Donc si le contenue est un peu tordue, je m'en excuse Mais c'est de votre faute! èoé Bref, bonne lecture :D

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

_« Vu l'état pitoyable de Lucy qui l'empêcherait de se défendre si jamais elle se faisait agresser et ses nombreux bleus aux jambes l'empêchant de marcher vite, je veux que toi, Natsu, tu la raccompagnes. »_

Cette phrase sonnait en boucle dans la tête des deux adolescents. Leur visage, précédemment joyeux, étaient désormais décomposés, laissant voir le mécontentement qui s'y reflétait. N'attendant plus pour réagir, la jeune femme bondit de sa chaise pour pratiquement crier à la tête du directeur :

- MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT MALADE OU QUOI ?! IL VA TENTER DE ME TUER !

- Allons, allons, il ne tenteras certainement pas ça voyons !.. Rigola le vieux en se tripotant la barbe.

- Nan mais pour une fois ch'uis d'accord avec blondie ! Vous avez vu ce qu'elle m'a fait ?! Et vous croyez que je vais la laisser tranquille ?! s'écria Natsu, en la pointant du doigt.

- Mais non, mais non. Si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème avec les policiers Natsu, tu vas pas l'embêter, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, pour vérifier que tu la ramèneras bien, je vais téléphoner à mon amie fleuriste qui vis dans la même rue que Lucy et qui vérifieras si vous passez bien **tous les **deux par cette rue, et pas Lucy toute seule.

- Mais putain, moi aussi je suis blessé et j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi !

- Natsu, surveille ton langage, et de plus, toi tu n'es pas une jeune fille blessée aux jambes en sang !

- MAIS ELLE M'A OUVERT LE FROND ! cria-t-il.

- Roh, faites un tour à l'infirmerie et raccompagne la !

- Mais monsieur, s'il vous plait, je préfèrerais rentrer chez moi seule ! Intervint la blonde.

- Pour que tu te fasses rackettée, voire pire ? Non, Lucy, Natsu te raccompagnera !

- Mais s'il vous plait… Ou sinon, je reste à l'infirmerie ! Imposa Lucy en se rasseyant plutôt brutalement et croisant les bras.

- Si c'est le cas, Natsu y restera aussi, et vous ne bougerez pas de vos lits jusqu'à la fin des cours, c'est-à-dire 17h ! Sans oubliez que je veillerais personnellement que vous soyez côte à côte ! Soupira le directeur qui commençait à en avoir marre.

Les deux adolescents réfléchirent. Il est vrai que si Natsu raccompagnait Lucy chez elle, ils resteraient moins de temps ensemble que s'ils étaient côtes à côtes jusqu'à 17 heures. Mais pour la jeune femme, l'autre problème était qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas que le rose sache où elle habite, ça pourrait être très dangereux pour elle ! Imaginez qu'il revienne chez elle pendant qu'elle est absente, qu'il casse les vitre, entre par effraction chez elle, saccage son intérieur, lui vole des objets personnels pour les rendre publique ou bien la faire chanter !

- Bon… C'est d'accord… Grogna la tête rose.

- BIEN ! Enfin ! Vous pouvez partir, allez, je vous libère !

Lucy soupira d'exaspération, elle n'avait pas donné son accords lui semblait-il. Natsu se leva, et voyant que la blonde ne faisait pas de même il lui dit :

- Allez blondie, lève-toi ! Même si j'ai aucune envie de te raccompagnée j'ai pas l'choix tu vois !

Ne voyant aucune réaction de son interlocutrice, il la saisit par le col de la chemise et la força à quitter sa chaise, avant de la trainer hors de la salle, sous le rire de Macaroff, qui s'en foutait complétement en fait. Saisissant leurs deux sacs se trouvant dans le couloir, il continua de marcher tout en continuant de trainer la blonde qui se débattait.

- Putain mais lâche moi Natsu, t'es trop con ! Tu m'fais mal !

- Oh ! T'as gueule blondie ! Déjà j'ai aucune envie de te raccompagner !

Elle lui frappa violement le bras pour qu'il la lâche et qu'elle puisse marcher d'elle-même, ce qu'elle préférait évidement. Pendant que Natsu l'insultait de tous les noms, elle se dirigea vers l'accueil où se trouvait la petite porte servant à sortir du Lycée, porte en général prise par les retardataires lorsque le grand portail donnant sur la cour était fermé. Arrivant dans la petite pièce, elle se dirigea vers le bureau où se trouvait la surveillante qui travaillait ici. Bien sûr, cette dernière n'allait pas la laisser sortir sans autorisation, il fallait donc qu'elle lui explique tout.

- Bonjour madame, moi et l'autre touffe rose qui arrive, vu qu'on s'est bagarré et qu'on est blessé, et bah le vieux, le directeur pardon, nous a autorisés à sortir du Lycée pour qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous.

La surveillante la regarda d'un air blasé, et surtout très peu convaincu. C'est vrai quoi, tout le monde connaissait bien Lucy et Natsu et savait qu'ils n'en manquaient pas une pour sécher les cours ! Saisissant donc le téléphone reposant sur le bureau d'une main et fixant toujours de ces yeux la blonde, elle tapa rapidement un numéro servant à joindre le directeur qui attendait certainement cet appel, vu qu'il décrocha immédiatement. Elle lui expliqua donc ce que la lycéenne venait de lui dire, avant d'attendre sa réponse et de raccrocher avec un bref « merci ».

- Oui, en effet. Toi et Dragneel vous pouvez sortir. Dit-elle en reprenant ses occupations.

Souriant légèrement, Lucy dit à son « camarade » qui était arrivé entre temps de se grouiller de la suivre chez elle car « plus vite ils seront arrivé, plus vite il pourra lui foutre la paix ». C'est donc ainsi que les deux jeunes lycéens se mirent en marchent pour l'appartement de Lucy, cette dernière ouvrant la marche bien entendu. Mais il ne fallut pas dix secondes après avoir quitté le lycée pour qu'ils se mettent à se disputer…

- Mais putain, Dragneel, arrête de marcher sur mes chaussures ! S'énerva Lucy.

- Oh, Heartfilia ! Calme toi, t'es chiante comme fille à crier toutes les cinq minutes !

- Moi ?! Chiante ?! Mais toi tu t'es pas vu alors !

- Contrairement à toi, si ! Par contre, toi ça devient urgent que tu le fasses, avec une tête come la tienne, j'aurais honte de sortir, moi ! Ricana le rose.

- Ouf, heureusement que tu me dises ça, car comme tu as mauvais gout et que t'aimes que de la merde, c'est plutôt bon signe que tu m'aimes pas !

- Moi ? J'aime de la merde ? Mais tu t'es pas vu avec ce drôle de chien qui te suis tout le temps !

- PLUE N'EST PAS DE LA MERDE ! s'écria Lucy en se tournant vers lui, rouge de colère.

- Ah bah c'est toi qui l'dit ! Ca ressemble même pas à un chien mais à un bonhomme de neige qui a une carotte à la place du nez ! Je sais même pas comment t'as fait pour le trouver !

En effet, Lucy avait adopté un drôle de chien qu'elle avait trouvé dans la rue il y a un an de cela. Elle l'avait immédiatement baptisé « Plue » suite au drôle de bruit qu'il émettait, quelque chose comme « Pun Pun ». Mais son existence avait été dévoilé au Lycée lorsqu'il s'était glissé dans son sac sans qu'elle le remarque, et avait bondit sur sa table en plein cours d'Histoire. Natsu n'avait bien évidement pas hésité à se moquer, et même prendre des photos ensuite remises au journal du Lycée.

- Sache que de toute façon, plue est mille fois plus intelligent que toi ! s'écria-t-elle furax.

Voulant accélérée le pas pour se trouver encore plus écartée de lui, elle en oublia ses jambes meurtrit et s'écroula lourdement le sol, sous les rire du lycéen qui n'oubliait pas de chantonner « Pas douée~ Pas douée~ T'as des jambes en cotons~ Pas douée~ Pas douée~ »

- Roh ! T'as gueule espèce de **sadique** qui pratique la **sodomie** ! cria Lucy qui était toujours au sol sur le ventre.

- Tu sais… En général je préfère les vagins, mais pour toi je ferais une exception. Lui dit-il en s'accroupissant et lui touchant le cul.

Lucy, prenant très rapidement une couleur rouge, se redressa d'un bon en face de lui, tenant ses fesses de ses mains comme pour le protéger et lui cria dessus :

- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ?! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS A ME TOUCHER LE CUL COMME CA, ESPECE DE PERVERS ! T'EN PROFITE QUE JE SOIS TOMBE POUR ME TRIPOTER LES FESSES EN ME DISANT QUE TU VEUX ME FAIRE DES PRATIQUES **SADOMASOCHISTES**, C'EST MALSAIN !

- Pas sadomasochistes. Rectifia Natsu. Juste, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, sodomie… Enfin, après ça m'est égal, la sodomie ou le sadomasochiste, tant que je suis le dominant…

- ESPECE DE PERVERS QUI PENSE QU'AU SEXE !

- Oui, et je serais même prêt à me sacrifier et coucher avec une moche comme toi ! Quoique, t'as un beau p'tit cul !..

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Natsu se prit un coup de poing magistral de la jeune blonde, désormais aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, et fut laisser en plan par cette dernière. Lorsqu'il remarqua que tous les passant s'étaient arrêtés depuis que la blonde était tombé pour les observé, il leur cria dessus :

- QUOI ?! Vous voulez ma photo ?!

Les passants firent « non » de la tête et reprirent leur vie ennuyeuse et sans intérêt. S'empressant de rejoindre Lucy avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin et qu'il la perde de vue, il accourut auprès d'elle en lui lançant avec énervement :

- Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème ! T'es trop bouché ! Genre tu resteras vierge toute ta vie si t'es comme ça !.. Je pari que t'as jamais **embrassé** un mec plus !

- T'AS GUEULE ! Ma vie sexuelle ne te concerne pas ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Pour ça faudrait que t'en ai une au moins…

- Si ça se trouve, j'en ai une espèce de salaud ! Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Hein ? lui cracha-t-elle agressivement.

- Parce que tu des réactions de vierge… déclara-t-il comme si c'était évident.

- Juste pour ça ?! Redescente un peu les pieds sur terre, connard, que je sois verge ou non, je n'aurais jamais envie de coucher avec toi !

- Donc c'est vrai ?! Mlle la princesse Heartfilia, la fille qui refuse les avances de quiconque car elle se croit trop bien pour eux n'est plus vierge ?! dit-il en se moquant, légèrement surpris et amuser.

- Ta gueule, ça te concerne paaaa-

SPLASH

Oui, étant désormais dans la rue où habitait Lucy – et où se trouvait la fleuriste mais ça tout le monde s'en fiche – et donc presque arrivé chez cette dernière, toute l'agitation de la blonde l'avait fait remuée dans tous les sens, et donc, aussi maladroite qu'elle était, tombée dans la rivière. Le rose ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le fait que son interlocuteur disparaisse comme ça en moins de deux ne lui arrivait pas souvent à vrai dire… Puis, quand il réalisa la bêtise de son ennemie, il ne put que laisser échapper un léger ricanement et s'assit au bord de la rivière en attendant qu'elle sorte de l'eau. Le problème fut que ce moment ne vînt jamais. Alors que la peur lui prenait le ventre, mille questions lui traversèrent l'esprit. Mais pourquoi restait-il là à rien faire ? Si ça se trouve, elle était en train de crever ! Bien qu'il détestait cette fille, il e voulait pas se retrouver en prison pour non-assistance à une personne en danger, donc ni une, ni deux, il se jeta dans l'eau. Ouvrant les yeux dans la rivière froide qui lui procura quelques frissons, il peut apercevoir une petite masse blonde en train de gigoter dans tous les sens en train de lentement couler vers le fond… Mais elle savait pas nager cette conne ?! Vu comment elle bougeait dans tous les sens, non ! Il faudra que quelqu'un lui dise que nager n'est pas danser la samba… Excédé – et avec une pointe d'inquiétude au cœur lorsqu'il vit ses mouvement diminués d'intensité très certainement dut au manque d'oxygène – il donna plus de force à ses gestes pour arrivés bien vite à la mage et ainsi l'agripper par la taille. Il put voir ses yeux chocolat précédemment fermés s'ouvrir doucement, avant qu'elle ne s'accroche à sa chemise par peur de tomber. Le jeune homme, bien qu'handicaper par le nouveau poids qu'il devait porter, ne se laissa pas découragé par si peu. Au contraire ! Les ramener tous les deux vivants à la surface était facilement faisable ! C'était qu'il était musclé le jeune homme ! Regagnant rapidement la terre ferme, Il lâcha Lucy qui haletait, à demi-évanouie par le manque d'oxygène. Après quelques secondes d'épuisement total ou les deux jeunes gens étaient allongé par terre, Natsu se redressa et cria sur Lucy :

- NAN MAIS TU SAIS PAS NAGER OU QUOI ?!

Lucy, encore haletante, le regarda honteusement, les joues légèrement rouges. Un petit « Oui » parvînt à sortir de sa bouche, au plus grand étonnement du jeune homme. Alors voilà la raison pour laquelle, l'an dernier lors d'une sortit, Lucy restait au bord de la mer agitée où les autres élèves faisaient du **surf**… Ce qui lui avait value des moqueries de sa part d'ailleurs !

Le rose explosa de rire. C'était la meilleure ! Elle était en seconde et ne savait toujours pas nagée ! C'était trop drôle ! Jamais il n'aurait cru ça !

- ROH C'EST BON ! C'est pas ma faute si j'ai jamais appris à nager !

- Pfff… Miss Heartfilia qui sait pas nager POUHAHAHAHA ! Alors comme ça, t'es tellement dédaigneuse que tu te dis que toi, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir nager puisque si tu coules, on te sauve, c'est ça ?

- Mai non ! D'où tu tiens ça, t'es trop con !

- C'est pas ça qu'on dit normalement à son sauveur…

Lucy rougit légèrement et détourna le regard, avant de laisser échapper un petit « merci » à peine audible. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait qu'elle lui disait ça… Et la dernière, espérait-elle.

- Bouai, je m'en contenterais. Maintenant conduit nous jusqu'à chez toi car j'ai froid là !

Lucy ronchonna un peu avant de se lever, le **boudant** légèrement, et surtout se demandant de quel droit il s'invitait chez elle. Elle le conduisit donc jusqu'à une porte d'un petit immeuble d'un étages, où elle tapa rapidement un code avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment, n'oubliant pas de ne pas tenir la porte à Natsu pour qu'il se la prenne dans la gueule.

- HEY MAIS JE T'AI SAUVER LA VIE PUTAIN ! cria-t-il en se frottant le nez.

- Ouai, et t'avais juste à me raccompagner chez moi crétin ! Maintenant au revoir et ne t'avise pas de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à quelqu'un !

- OUI ET BAH SI TU ME LAISSES PAS ENTRER JE VAIS LE FAIRE !

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant entrevoir le visage énervé de Lucy.

- Bon… D'accord… MAIS TU TOUCHERAS A RIEN !

Ouvrant totalement la porte, elle le laissa entrer dans la petite entrée où ne se trouvaient qu'une porte et un escalier.

- J'habite au-dessus, suis-moi. Lui intima-t-elle.

Montant à l'étage, elle ordonna à Natsu de lui donner son sac pour qu'elle puisse prendre les clefs, mais cet imbécile avait oublié leur sac au bord de la rivière (car oui, il a porté le sac de Lucy tout le chemin).

- Mais t'es complètement con au quoi ?! L'insulta Lucy.

- Bah c'est TON sac, t'avais qu'à y penser !

- Oui mais t'as oublié le tien avec !

- Comme tu as oublié le tien ! se défendit Natsu.

- Oui bah je pensais que t'allais le porter, imbécile !

- C'est moi l'imbécile ?! Depuis quand je dois m'occuper de tes affaires ?!

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as porté mon sac durant tout le trajet ?

- Mais putain, je l'ai fait inconsciemment, tu te plaignais tellement que tu me laissais pas constaté ce qu'il se passait autour de moi ! Sinon je l'aurais jamais fait !

- Voilà une autre preuve de ton imbécilité ! ricana la blonde.

- Au moins mes résultats sont pas minables ! Ils sont beaucoup mieux que les tiens, sale **trisomique** !

- CHANGE PAS DE SUJET ! s'affola la jeune femme

- Tu veux pas qu'on parle de ça car tu sais que tu as aucun moyen de te défendre sur ce sujet, hein ? se moqua le rose.

- MAIS C'EST PAS LE SUJET !

- Oui bah au lieu de se disputer ici comme des cons on pourrait aller chercher nos sacs, aussi !

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Je te rappelle que si on se dispute, comme tu dis, c'est de ta faute !

- MA FAUTE ?! Mais c'est la tienne espèce de blonde !

- Putain mais au lieu de dire des conneries descend les escaliers ! Tu bloques le passage là !

- Tu peux le demander gentiment aussi !

- Et pourquoi devrais-je le demander gentiment ?!

- Parce que ça ser- Ktch…

Natsu ne finit pas sa phrase et tomba à genoux, se tenant de sa main droite la blessure de son front qui n'avait cessé de saigner depuis tout à l'heure. En effet, ces deux abrutis n'étaient pas allés à l'infirmerie avant de quitter le lycée, chose qu'ils regrettaient désormais amèrement. Lucy ne savait pas quoi faire, elle l'avait vu s'effondrée, et marmonna une multitude de choses incompréhensible, trop choqué pour faire une phrase normale Lorsqu'elle eut enfin regagné ces esprit, il lui ordonna rapidement avant de dévaler les escaliers :

- Ne bouge pas d'ici ! Je reviens !

Le rose qui souffrait silencieusement murmura

- Comme si je pouvais bouger…

La blonde revint quelques secondes plus tard, avec les deux sacs en mains. Elle s'empressa de chercher ses clefs et ouvrit la porte pendant que Natsu se relevait doucement, sifflant un peu.

- Ca va, je suis pas une mauviette, je peux supporter cette douleur. Dit-il sèchement.

- bah c'est pas ce qu'il semblait il y a cinq minutes… souffla Lucy.

Elle ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer, ce qu'il fit sans se gêné. Il remarqua aussitôt le simple de la pièce :

Un canapé couleur caramel était appuyé contre le mur face à la porte, devant lequel se trouvait une table basse en verre et en bois toute simple où un vase était posé. A côté de la porte et en face du canapé se trouvait une petite bibliothèque à la forme rectangulaire, ou était posé une télé assez ancienne et deux trois bricole. Un tapi blanc sous le canapé et la table couvrait le sol, et quelques photos couvrant le mur côté fenêtre. C'était pratiquement tout ce qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce… Vraiment, vraiment très simple.

La blonde entra dans la pièce à son tour et ferma la porte avant de poser leur sac dans un coin de la pièce et d'enlever ses chaussures.

- Assis toi sur le canapé, touche à rien, je reviens avec des serviettes et une trousse de secours.

Le rose, ne dit rien et se contenta de s'assoir, toujours en observant l'espace qui l'entourait. Il remarqua alors un épais livre à côté de lui. La curiosité le piquant, bien qu'il savait que la blonde était une grande lectrice, il saisit le livre et put lire en guise de titre « L'art de la **mutilation** ». Il trouva ça assez étrange… Pourquoi avait-elle ce genre de livre chez elle ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas…

- Voil- ET ! JE T'AI DIT DE TOUCHER À RIEN ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi t'as ce genre de livre chez toi ?.. demanda-t-il.

- CA TE REGARDE PAS !

Elle lui prit le livre des mains et le posa dans la bibliothèque, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de lui donner une serviette, des bandages et du désinfectant.

- Je suppose que tu pourras le faire tout seul. Si tu peux pas le faire, tant pis pour toi et démerde toi.

- Pff… Que je te laisse me toucher ?! Dans tes rêves ma pauvre !

Lucy roula des yeux et partit en direction de la cuisine, d'où elle lui cria :

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je te pose uniquement cette question uniquement pas politesse et parce que sinon je m'en fou de toi…

- …

- Ehi, pov'con ! J'te parle ! dit-elle en revenant dans le salon avec deux **chocolats** chauds

- C'est dingue ! J'aurais jamais cru que mutilation s'écrivais comme ça !

- Mais… C'est super simple ! Quel **cacographe** tu es…

- Eï ! Je sais pas ce que cacographe veut dire mais sache que je sais écrire des mots compliqué comme **télésiège** ou **hélicoptère** !

- C'est pas compliqué ça… soupira-t-elle en lui donnant une tasse de chocolat chaud

- … Il me semble pas avoir demandé ça. Constata-t-il.

- t'as rien demandé du tout en fait.

- Bah… Pourquoi tu m'en a apporté ?..

- Pour que tu puisses te réchauffé. Et sèche-toi : tu mets plein d'eau sur mon canapé !

- ! Ouai ! C'est bon !

- Grouille-toi de te soigner et de vite partir aussi s'il te plait.

- Hé ! T'as pas à me donner d'ordre !

- Ici t'es chez moi, donc si ça te plait pas, tu te casses.

Natsu grogna de mécontentement, avant de remarquer un joli détail…

- Joli soutif ! la complimenta-t-il.

Lucy ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait, mais baissant la tête vers sa chemise, elle constata que comme cette dernière était trempée, elle était entièrement devenue transparante.

- Hiiii ! Cria-t-elle en lui donnant une baffe.

**.｡.:*.｡.:*.｡.:***

**Note (inutile) de l'auteur de fin de chapitre: **Voilààà :DD Vous avez aimé? °°- J'ai remarqué que mes chapitre était de plus en plus long, faudrait que je les raccourcisse 8D (← sadique)

Voici le crédit pour les mots (qui a donné lequel)

Cacograhe → xwhy (skyrock)

Sodomie → Alois-Ciel-Sebastian666 (skyrock)

trisomique → FAiRY-Pleasure (skyrock)

hélicoptère → Xx-Fairy-Lucy-Sting-xX (skyrock)

Embrassé → visiteur (skyrock)

boude → taraimperatrice ( )  
mutilsation → Fairy spell ( )  
chocolat → jessH-inazuma-11 (skyrock)  
Sadique → Lyka Siuka ( )  
télésiège → Je m'en souviens plus T.T  
surf → Lola Dragibus ( )  
sado-maso →vintage-brook (skyrock)

Sinon voilà un avant gout du prochain chapitre 8]

**Dans le chapitre suivant: **  
"Fufufu... Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? Un journal intime?"  
" TU M'AVAIS PROMIS DE RIEN DIRE!"  
"Les sortits sont bloquées..."  
"QUOI?! Comment ça on va devoir passer la nuit là tous les deux tous seuls?!"  
"Mira... Je vais tu tuer"

Voilààà :D Laissez un p'tit com pour que je sache ce que vous avez aimé ou non et ce que vous voudriez voir pour la suite ^^

A la prochaine~


End file.
